Slade Who?
by StephanSeeker
Summary: Robin is found in an alleyway by Slade. Shockingly, Robin has lost his memories and has no idea who his masked rescuer is! Will Robin gain his memories or stay as Slade's willing apprentice without ever knowing the friends and life he left behind?
1. Birdy found in an Alley Way

Okay, so this is my first submission to ! If I could do script form, I would. Dont see why thats not allowed but oh well. I know theres lot of Slade/Robin out there. I dont keep up with them all. This one was my own original idea, however, even if it may seem similar to another. Warning: Yaoi, man/man action. If you dont like that, then dont read this.

Rated: M for mature.

Slash Slade and Robin

Please enjoy and leave a review! Thanks (^_^)/

"Robin…"

_No. I don't wanna die._

"…ROBIN!"

The teen titan's eyes flickered open. It took a while for his eyes to adjust and see the mask looking down on him.

That mask… the teen looked at it with a blank expression. "Where… where am I?" When he tried to sit up his head throbbed something awful and he let out a cry, nearly falling back to the cold ground of the alley as he held his head.

"Careful, Robin. You've experienced a severe head injury it seems." The voice was cold and unfeeling and it sent a shiver down the titan's spine.

Robin looked at the man and then down at his own hand to find blood, which shocked him. "I-I'm bleeding. What happened?"

Slade, squatting down next to the teen, took a roll of gal from his belt. "You don't remember?"

Robin shook is head but only barely due to the throbbing pain. "No. Nothing…" Watching Slade unroll the fabric. "Who're you? And why do you keep calling me by a bird's name?"

Slade immediately stopped his task, and after a moment his one eye looked at Robin intently. He eyed the boy curiously, trying to find out if this was just a trick or for real. But that expression on the titan's face was sincere. It was a look of innocence and... fear.

Slade held back a chuckle, smiling beneath his mask. "Robin. That is _your_ name." He reaches towards the boy to wrap his head and, to his amazement, the boy neither flinched nor recoiled with any sort harsh statement like he usually would.

"It is?" Frowns a little, confused. "How come I don't remember it? And you didn't tell me who you were! How do you know me?"

"Silence." It was a voice from one with authority who held no tolerance for disobedience. Robin sensed this and decided to be quiet for now, letting Slade finish up.

When the bandaging was done, Robin looked up at Slade gratefully.

"Thanks…um."

"…Slade." Suddenly the man picks Robin up to carry like a bride. "But you must call me something different."

Robin blinked, struggling a bit since he was still stubborn and wanted to be let down. The boy complained despite feeling more light-headed by the minute.

"Call you what? How do you know me? Are we friends? Enemies? Family?"

The man walked off into the darkness of the shadows, holding Robin painfully tight to make him stay still. He kept his one eye straight ahead as he said

"We are Master and Apprentice."

Robin had soon lost consciousness again after that, which Slade was grateful for since he had it in mind to do it himself. '_Never heard that boy speak so much in my life. It's better he stay quiet.'_

Slade studied the little injured bird he had found, quite intrigued with it. To have seen Robin make such expressions… such very _cute_ expressions. It was out of the ordinary yet Slade found it fascinating. What a convenient opportunity to bring that titan brat over to his side, and without the use of threats. If Robin's memory doesn't return, it'll be all too easy...

Robin woke the next day and found he wasn't laying in a cold dark alleyway anymore but in a small room on a cot.

He tried to remember what happened but it was impossible. All that showed in his mind was that mask. Slowly sits up to keep from getting dizzy. That mask… who's? Slade's, right. …but who IS Slade? He looked to the door when he heard it slide open.

"So you're finally awake… good." steps in the small room, the door shutting behind him.

"Slade… did you bring me here?"

"Yes. I figured it wouldn't be wise to leave you in an alleyway in such condition. Besides, you _belong_ here. You belong with _me_."

Robin blinked a few times. "I'm… your apprentice you said. But _why_? What do I learn from you?"

"You will learn many things from me, apprentice." He tosses a small package to Robin. "Get dressed and come find me when you're done." Slade turns and leaves.

The titan blinked down at the package he had caught. He rips it open and finds a uniform much like his master's. Robin stared at it for a bit, running his hand over the fabric and metal armor. He found himself feeling a little happy, his mind wanting to believe this was a 'gift' from the one who had rescued him.

From the only person he knew.

From his master.


	2. Muscle Memory

Slade Who?  
Chapter 2

Robin, thankful to find that his room was connected to a small bathroom, went to relieve himself before getting dressed. While washing his hands his attention got caught by his reflection in the mirror, making him stop and stare. It was strange to see but not recognize yourself. Not to mention he couldn't even see his eyes.

_Why am I wearing a mask?_

Leaning against the counter, he grabbed one end of his mask and began to slowly pull but hissed from the pain and stopped. It was like a giant band-aid.

…_Maybe later then._

Once fitted in his new attire, he left his room in search of Slade. The hideout was large and empty, and Robin could hear the sounds of gears and machines running.

Was this where Slade lived? It seemed more like an abandoned factory than a place to call home.

Nearly an half an hour went by and Robin was starting to panic.

_I've already been down this hallway, dammit!_ "Slade! …Slade! Where are you!" he strained his ears to listen but he only heard his voice echoing, mocking him. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, determined not to cry. But he couldn't deny he was afraid. He was alone and didn't know anything about himself except his name. He didn't even know where exactly he was. Did Slade abandon him?

Robin turned around and let out a surprised gasp from nearly running into Slade.

"S-Slade!" The boy quickly takes a step back and brings a hand up to wipe the swelled tears away from his eyes as the man stood with his hands behind his back, his one gray eye watching the teen.

"I never figured you as somebody who would lose their way. You must've bumped your head harder than I thought."

"S-Sorry. I just…" looks up at Slade then quickly glances away.

"You look rather handsome in that uniform." Slade turns and starts walking down the hall, continuing to talk. "It suites you much more than that ridiculous circus outfit. It will provide better protection as well."

Robin just stayed where he was, stunned for a moment and not realizing he was blushing. "Um… yes. …...ah!" quickly follows before he was left behind. "Thank you, Slade."

The villain stopped and turned halfway to look down at the titan. "Not 'Slade', remember?" His one eye glinted.

Robin blinked. He looked lost for a couple of minutes then his face lightened with recognition. "Thank you, Master." He smiled a little, relieved he hadn't completely forgotten.

Slade was quiet for a moment, staring at this new version of Robin that he was so unaccustomed to.

"…Good boy."

The man nodded once as he said so and turned to continue walking, Robin staring after him. Those two words… why did they make him feel like this? He should be annoyed at being praised like he was some sort of pet but he wasn't. Instead, he was… happy? Proud? After coming out of his stupor, he followed his master into the lair's main room.

It was a large empty room say for Slade's throne like chair and the huge screens behind it. The sounds of the giant gears were heard much clearer in here, and Robin looked over at the working parts wondering what they supplied power to. He was brought out of his thoughts by that cold smooth voice.

"Robin."

"Master?" stands at attention, looking at Slade.

"You probably don't remember, but you are an excellent fighter. I am going to send out some of my drones for you to take out any way you wish. I need to see if your combat skills are still as they used to be. Understand?"

A little nervous but trusting his master, the boy nods. "…um. Do I get any sort of weapon choice?"

Slade tossed a small cylinder to Robin who caught it, turning it over. It looked like a tube of lipstick. "What…How do I… oh!" It suddenly extended at both ends, turning into a bo staff. "Sweet!" spins it around in his hand, grinning. Holding it still in his hand, he looks to Slade who… wasn't there. "Hunh! Um… Slade?" He looks around but there was no sight of him.

Instead, Robin saw in the dark the Slade bots that were now stalking towards him with their long clawed hands. The teen took a few steps back but then realized they were coming from all sides. Ten of them.

_If Slade says I'm a good fighter, then I must be. …hopefully._

_Well, here goes nothing!_

"Arrrrgghh!" Robin charges.

Slade wasn't disappointed in the least. It turned out Robin had perfect muscle memory and even still his knowledge of the arts. He had watched his apprentice with arms folded, intently taking mental notes of his movements and methods. In less than five minutes, the Slade bots were nothing but scrap.

Good.

Now that the warm-up was complete, they could go to the next step.

Slade pressed a few buttons to dispatch twenty-five more this time. It should be a small challenge for the boy wonder. A good work-out at best.

And it was. Robin was catching his breath afterwards, looking around for more while still in his fighting stance. When he caught sight of Slade, he relaxed and stood straight.

From what Slade could tell, the boy looked invigorated. Excited that he had defeated every one of the drones without fail and was damn proud of himself. Must be interesting to suddenly find out you can kick ass without trying.

"Well done. I expected nothing less for that second wave. Come. It's time for supper."

Robin minimized the bo staff and stuck it in the empty utility belt around his waist then followed, surprised to see something other than empty halls and gears. It looked almost normal here in the kitchen. Of course there was no decoration or flowers, but it had all the necessities like a sink and counter, a pantry and cabinets, refrigerator, small table with four chairs, and an island that had pots and pans hanging from a rack above it.

The teen stayed standing in the doorway, watching Slade. For some reason, it was strange to think of this masked man cooking a meal. Robin smiled to himself as he thought of Slade making pancakes.

"Something amuses you, apprentice?"

"Ah, no. Just a little proud of myself from beating all those robots." grins innocently.

Slade just looked at him. "Don't be so smug. Your skills are commendable, but no where _near_ where I want them to be."

Robin hung his head a little, looking down with a slight frown of disappointment and frustration.

"But don't fret, Robin. You are my apprentice, and I am going to teach you how to fight like a true killer."

The mention of possibly becoming a killer had Robin look back up at Slade. "Killer? But… but isn't that wrong?" _That's wrong. It is. Killing is bad._

The villain took a step closer. "Wrong is just an opinion, Robin. Everybody has his or her versions of right and wrong. Good and Evil. But what is _fact_, Robin, is that if you don't kill your adversary, then he'll just come back again and again to cause more trouble. Concrete walls don't keep forever."

Slade's words stung.

Because they was right.

But Robin was persistent as always. It wasn't that he sided with evil doers but what Batman had taught him so many years ago was implanted into his brain like a cattle that had been branded. "But I don't believe killing is right. Even a criminal should have a second chance in court or rehabilitation. He has to serve years, sometimes his whole remaining life. That's punishment enough. We never… mmph!"

Slade had suddenly covered Robin's mouth, painfully squeezing his cheeks. "I didn't ask for your opinion, apprentice. And I don't take it too well when one questions or argues with their betters." lets go. "Now familiarize yourself with the kitchen and make yourself supper. We can continue this topic later." He walks past Robin.

"A-ah… but aren't you going to eat?"

"Later."

Robin watched his master walk off then turned to the kitchen, rubbing where Slade had pressed down on his cheeks. His heart was racing, having been momentarily frightened by the man.

_Note to self. Don't take Slade lightly._

[Author note: Yeah, so, there ya go. Another chapter. I'm happy this one lasted longer. ^_^ I thought of typing out when Robin was going against the Slade bots but I'm too damn lazy. I'll type a fight scene when it's actually important. Slade's still strict but I'm not gonna make him a sadist. There's plenty of those out there and a few I quite enjoy myself hehe. Ahem! But no, this time I'm going my way... whatever that way is since I'm totally winging this. You'll see, maybe. Next time… get into Slade's head and see what he really thinks about this whole situation. But hey! IF YOU WANT MORE THEN REVIEW PLEASE!]


	3. Pondering Thoughts

[Author's Note: Hello everyone! :3 Thank you to those who've fav'd and put my story on alert. I really appreciate it! And thanks for the reviews! Someone brought to my attention that I totally forgot about Wintergreen! :o I'll bring him in when I find it right to. I've googled Slade's history since I didn't know too much about Deathstroke and his family. I wanna bring that in if I can. That past makes Slade even that more interesting I think. Enjoy the new chapter and leave a review to let me know what you think! I can take good and bad reviews :P ]

Robin ended up making himself some beaf stew from a can and found some salty crackers to go with it.

Sitting down at the small table, he stared at his steaming bowl then looked around. He was alone.

…he hated being alone. Sighs and gets to eating as his mind replayed the day so far.

Training went well. It could even be considered _fun. _But that whole thing about killing… Robin didn't like it. Would he really be ordered to kill?

He had a million questions buzzing in his head and it was overwhelming. He had been quiet but after that _disagreement _with Slade, he felt a little angry. Bolder. He was going to ask Slade after this. He was going to ask him everything. Robin was not going to live in the dark

In his office, Slade sat at his desk and pulled up the videos that the hidden cameras had recorded while Robin trained. He watched and replayed a few parts, playing some in slow motion.

Thank God he didn't have to train Robin from scratch. But Slade wouldn't have minded really. If Robin knew nothing. If Robin didn't remember those stupid principles that the dark knight had drilled into his head, he wouldn't have to deal with any if's and but's.

But the man would deal with that. And he would beat it out of the boy if he had to.

Robin _will_ learn how to do things Slade's way. This wasn't going to have the same outcome as last time when he had been too relaxed.

He stopped the videos and stared at his computer monitor. After a few moments, he pulled up a window on the screen that showed Robin in the kitchen.

Slade leaned back in his chair and watched.

It looked like the boy had made himself some soup or stew. The villain rested his head on a fist as he became drowned in thought once again.

This new Robin…

He still held many qualities of the old Robin. He was stubborn and feisty as ever, Slade's favorite qualities about the boy.

But without his memories, he seemed more child-like. The boy wonder had nearly started crying like a toddler that had been separated from its parent when he couldn't find his master.

It had surprised Slade, and even irritated him somewhat. The villain had no use for some wishy washy child.

…but he'd also been

..amused.

It was so unlike Robin, so interesting, so heartfelt.

The teen really did believe Slade. He depended on him. Those facts made the villain smirk a little to himself, his ego swelling.  
And his ego was already a good size.

This whole situation seemed too good to be true. And it probably was.  
Slade was quite aware that Robin could randomly regain parts or all of his memory at anytime. The mind is mysterious like that.

Also Slade had pondered much about when he'd found that broken bird in the alleyway.

What was Robin doing there? How did he get that gash in his head?

Was it an accident?

Perhaps he slipped off the roof. No. Too clumsy from someone like Robin.

Perhaps he had been injured from a fight and went into that alleyway for hopes of hiding to rest.

But if someone else had injured him, then it was no accident. And why would someone let the titan live after bringing him to that state? Slade had checked the news and the television and there had been no need for the Teen Titans the day he found Robin.

Robin had to have been out alone and somehow found trouble.

What a surprise.

He watched Robin get up and go wash his dishes.

The boy probably had many questions. Slade should answer them before moving onto anything else or Robin would never trust him.

...

Trust…

Slade didn't trust anybody alone from himself and Wintergreen. He hadn't cared if anyone trusted him, not for what seemed like a lifetime.

But he truly wanted Robin to trust him.

It was vital if he wanted this _relationship_ to go anywhere fast.

And Slade was a very impatient man.

[okay! nada much in this chapter but the next one Slade and Robin have a big conversation. Will Robin be persuaded or will he not like the answers he receives and try to bail on Slade?

Send me a review if you want to know! Thanks! :D ]


	4. Who Am I

[Author's Note: Hello! I'm alive XD I'm continuing this story for all you who have been waiting and asking me to continue. I'd completely forgotten about it otherwise sooo my style of writing may be different. Maybe. I dunno, but i hope you can still enjoy this fanfiction even though i'm dropping myself in the middle of it, not knowing what i'm doing... wait, is this a good idea!]

The next day, as Robin was brushing his teeth, he noticed one corner of his mask had begun to peel off. Robin paused to push it back on as he wondered why he was still even wearing it. There had to be a reason though so he shrugged it off. Rinses his mouth and looks in the mirror. His hair gel had been washed out by now and there was no more to apply so it was soft and laid down, rather than threatening to poke someone's eye out. Even with the mask, Robin was still quite good looking. He smiled smugly, slightly taken over by vanity but only briefly before the smile disappeared.

Slade... what did he look like? Robin didn't even know his skin color with all that armor he wore.

...!

He snapped himself out of it. No, no. Don't get distracted. Today i WILL get answers.

After morning exercises and training, it was time for breakfast. Robin sat alone in the kitchen at the table as Wintergreen, Slade's personal butler, arranged a plate for the teen.

"...Slade's not coming? Does he ever eat?" Robin had hoped he could confront him at the table.

Wintergreen walked over, carrying the plate. "He is human just like us all, Master Robin." sets the plate down in front of the apprentice.

Robin eyed the plate, filled with eggs and bacon, hungrily. Wintergreen was an excellent cook. But he looked back up at the butler. "There's some things i need to ask him. Important matters. Where can i find him after this?"

"In his office, of course."

Slade sat at his desk, looking quite bored as he read over some files. Hopefully his young apprentice will liven things up later.

Just as he thought so, the door opened.

"No knock, Robin? This had better be an emergency."

The teen paused, hesitating before getting hold of his resolve once more and boldly walking up to the desk. "We need to talk, Slade. Or if that's even who you really are."

The man's one gray eye shifted to Robin. "Robin... you don't trust me. I'm hurt."

"How could i? For all i know, my name's not Robin! I want files... birth certificates! I have a right to know everything with proof behind it."

Slade smiled behind his mask. As suspicious as always, that Robin. He's not stupid. Slade shifted and faced him.

"Of course you have a right. I was just waiting for you, dear Robin." tosses a folder to the other side of the desk, letting Robin pick it up to read. "Your real name: Dick Grayson. You were the youngest in your family of acrobats known as the Flying Graysons. A mafia boss murdered your parents to extort money from the circus your family was employed to. I found you and took you in." That should satisfy him.

Robin skimmed over the pages... Slade was right. He picked a photo that had been paper clipped to the file. It was of him and his family smiling together. He was silent for a long time before looking at Slade, his mask starting to peel again. "Why take me in?"

Slade held a hand out for the file, taking it back. "You were already physically skilled and I was in need of an apprentice."

"But who.." Robin noticed the mask peeling, and having enough, ripped it off his face with a wince, then looking at the man. "Who are you! And what is with this mask! Your mask!" chunks it at Slade who seemed in shock, his eye wide. This was the first time Slade had seen Robin unmasked in person.

"...i keep my mask on for reasons, i assure you. As for you, as my apprentice, you needed a way to conceal your identity, just as i." chunks Robin's mask back at him. "There's special glue in your bathroom's cabinet but i suppose you looked over that."

Robin caught it but narrowed his eyes at Slade. Such clear blue eyes...

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before? When i woke up?"

"I wanted you to find out yourself and so you have." stands from his chair. "Feel better now?"

Robin looked down at his mask. "...if i'm your apprentice, why can't i see your face? You've seen mine."

Slade closed his eye, giving off the effect that he had smiled. "I have a scar on the other side of my face. Does that answer your question?" he didn't mind, really, but it should be enough for Robin. And it was, the teen's anger diminishing.

"Oh..." That makes sense, he supposed. "..i'm sorry."

Robin was surprised when Slade suddenly set a large gloved hand on his head. "I'll forgive you today, Robin, but the next time you barge in demanding answers, i won't be so patient." removed his hand as he walked past him.

"...what am i your apprentice for? What is it that we do exactly?"

Slade paused. "Well, we're hired assassins, of course."

Robin's eyes widened. WHAT.


	5. A Deeper Look

[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: i'm back and have no idea what i'm doing.. again. OTL i should stop putting off things for so long. my apologies everyone. i hope i keep up to your expectations! ]

Slade had dismissed Robin after that. He was a busy man after all.

Back in his room, Robin plopped down on the bed. There was too much to think about. His past. His identity. And now the thought of having to actually kill people! Assassins!? Like.. who would Robin be assassinating? Surely not the innocent. But even if it was the sinful, Robin wouldn't have the heart to kill.

...

Sighing, Robin decided to focus on that later. He opened the file again that Slade had given him to thoroughly look through now.

"...Tony Zuco." suddenly, Robin sees flashbacks in his mind. Two men threatening another. Trapeze wires snapping. And then... the teen gasps as he snaps out of it. "Wh-what..." It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. He had regained fragments of memory. That must have been... looks down at the pages and flips through them to a document overviewing the scene of the crime. Yes. His parent's death. It appears as if two gangsters under the command of a Tony Zucco had tried to extort protection money from the circus owner. But the owner refused and thus the gangsters sabotaged the trapeze wires with acid.

...what else would Robin remember? It was so vague but this document made light of things. Would he get lucky like that again? He surely hoped so. He wanted to find himself. Glancing over at the mask he had laid on his pillow, he remembers that his face was naked so he got up to go look in a mirror and see what he really looked like.

Looking at himself in the mirrow, Robin stared curiously.

Hunh. Not bad looking. Robin grins a little. Not bad at all.

Later he went looking for Wintergreen, the butler of this said lair since he couldn't find Slade yet again. "Hey . Have you seen Slade around? He was just in his office but now i can't find him."

"Ah." the old butler was busy chopping up some sort of meat in the kitchen. "The master was called out suddenly. It happens from time to time but i cannot say when he'll be back. I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient, Young Master."

"Oh... i see." he watched Wintergreen, thinking to himself before he finally got the nerve to ask. "What sort of man is he anyway? He had just told me that we were hired assassins. Doesn't that make him a murderer?"

The butler's chopping suddenly stopped short. "..It would be wise to not judge the master so quickly, dear Robin. He has his reasons for things. And i would not be working for him if i didn't see good in the man." continues his chopping then slides the pieces of meat into a frying pan. "Supper will be ready in a couple of hours."

The teen fell quiet and left the kitchen in search of something to do till then. Finding the training room with more ease this time, he got to work kicking and swinging punches at a dummy.

Wintergreen trusts Slade. That much is obvious. And Robin felt the old butler had been heartfelt with his words. It calmed his suspicions about his master to an extent but he still had his mind set on not killing.

_Even if I go with Slade to kill, I will do all that I can to spare their lives. I will not kill. I will not..._

Slade returned a few days later and was pleased to see Robin had been eating and training well all on his own. The boy will grow stronger in no time under his wing.

"I'm impressed." Slade stated as he walked into the training room with Robin unaware, startling the boy.

"S-Slade!" wipes his sweaty brow off with a towel, still maskless. His hair was flattened from the workout but Robin found he didn't really like it all that spikey like his 'previous self' did. "Thank you" catches his breath. "Where have you been?"

"With a client. Tonight we go out, you and I, and i expect you to not let me down."

Robin blinked, startled. Already!? "...i won't be killing anyone, Slade."

"We'll see about that. Be ready by eight and meet me in the observation room, the one with the giant screens if you didn't know." turns and leaves.

Robin frowned. _Yeah, we'll see alright._

[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: Da duuummmm! So next chapter Slade and Robin go on their little mission. Will Robin kill or keep to his resolve? And if he does keep it, what will Slade do? SEND REVIEWS IF YOU WANT MOAR :D also... *~MERRY CHRISTMAS! 3 ]


	6. The Golem

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and enjoyed the new chapter. Once again, i apologize for updating so rarely. I can't believe i started this in 2010! _ but anyway, i wanted to announce that i'll be updating this story AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH if not more. i hope that satisfies you all ^^ Enjoy Chapter 6! ]

Robin made sure his armor was fitted just so and applied his mask to his face again, brushing his bangs aside. He found his master quickly for the 'observation room' was the easiest place to find with its large size and clanky gears. Slade was sitting in his throne-like chair, waiting. Once Robin walked to stand by his side, the man turned on the screens.

The middle screen showed a man looking in his thirties, his messy brown hair pulled into a long ponytail along with his name, age, and other information.

"Our target is a man named Grey Williams. Grey is known for dealing out drugs where he has no business being. Even the underworld has rules and this man has been rather stubborn, continuing his sales and angering our client. So, to be short, we're fixing the problem for him by getting rid of him. Permanently."

A drug dealer, hunh? He should be sent to jail, not wiped out of existence from the shadows.

Slade turns off the screens and stands. "That's all you need to know. Name and appearance. Reasons aren't really needed, we kill no matter the situation, but i thought you might find it interesting."

Robin looked at Slade, frowning. "This man should be arrested and sent to the police."

"It's not that simple, Robin. Why would a criminal go calling the police to turn in another?"

"That..."

"I expect you're fully equipped and prepared?" when the boy nodded, Slade walked past him. "Good. We're heading out then."

On a rooftop looking down at a building that had no windows and only one entrance which was guarded by two men, Robin swallowed hard. This was his first time in action, that he could remember anyway. Drones were one thing but actual people.. they were much more unpredictable. Noticing the boy's nervousness, Slade went ahead and said. "There will be risks to every job we take, but i'm hear with you this time, apprentice. Just do as you've been trained thus far and you'll do fine."

The young apprentice blinked and looked up at his master. He strangely felt better. Nods and inhales before letting out a long breath. "Let's do this."

Getting in was easy. Now was the hard part. Some of these men would be armed with more than just knives and Slade knew this. Men like Grey made sure his drugs were well protected and they were. While Robin was a bit more noisy with fighting off his own fair share, Slade was quitely and swiftly working around the first room, snapping necks and hitting pressure points. Distracted by how deadly and accurate his master was when he could be, Robin stared and felt.. scared.

"Robin!" Slade yelled but was too late. The boy wonder got kicked and went back over a rail, down into the lower floors. Cursing, Slade threw a short blade at the man's jugular which made deathly contact then jumped onto a chain and kicked a lever, sending him down after the boy.

Landing in a huge yet soft pile of marijuana, Robin looked around. Several men had stopped and some were reaching for their guns now. He quickly acted then, sending out birdarangs which knocked the weapons out of their hands. Before the men could act and pick them back up, Robin was upon them with swirling kicks and jabs from his collapsible bo-staff. Soon the room was full of unconscious criminals, and Robin was standing rather unharmed. Now that he wasn't so intently focused, he noticed the awful smell of the drugs and coughed before holding his nose.

"Augh! How can people stand this stuff!?"

"Robin."

The boy turned to receive a good slap in the face from Slade.

" ! ...wh-what did i.."

"You know what you did. You lost your focus and nearly screwed up. NO MISTAKES, Robin. They will cost you your life or worse. Now look alive."

Doors burst open with more men which they together then took out in less than a minute. Suddenly though a large man, the size of a golem, stepped out. He was guarding the last room and wielded a long machete with an iron helmet over his head.

"Woah." Was all Robin had to say.

The golem stepped forward and swung his weapon at Robin, he ducked and rushed in to jump up then whack him with his bo-staff but it was ineffective and the golem grabbed hold of one of robin's thin ankles, slinging him aside into a shelf of glassware.

Groaning, Robin had blackened out for a few moments before looking up and staring at what he saw.

Slade was being held down by a large hand to a table as the other raised the machete for the killing blow.

"Slade!" he threw a disc grenade at the golem. It imploded with a cloud of smoke against the monster's head. Smoke.. Robin couldn't see anything. Then suddenly the machete was coming straight for Robin. He dodged but that was just a distraction, the golem now upon the teen.

Robin yelled and struggled as the golem picked him up with both hands around his torso, then screamed as the grip became crushing.

_I can't... where's Slade!?_

Robin caught him watching the scene, hands clasped behind his back. He was perfectly fine! Robin then realized Slade had let himself get caught on purpose so Robin would.. he tried calling out to his master but only another scream came out.

_He's not going to save me! I.. I'm going to be crushed to death!_

The fear overwhelmed Robin and he suddenly wasn't thinking, only acting. He stabbed the giant's hand with the tip of a birdarang. Once the grip was loosening, he got free and began rapidly attacking. But all physical attacks seemed useless against someone so large and strong. He dodges a swing of a fist but then a boot meets his face and sends him flying back.

_I can't.. nothing I do has any effect on him! How..._

Robin looked around and saw a gun dropped by someone else near him. He stared and then looked at Slade again who simply stared back. The giant picked up his machete and went after Robin again who grabbed the gun, dodged, and shot the giant in the middle, somewhere where he wouldn't miss. The giant's eyes widened and he stumbles back bleeding, the machete clanking as it hit the hard floor. With a loud thud, the enemy fell over on his back.

Robin could barely breathe. What just happened. After a moment, he dropped the gun like it was the plague then got up to go and check on the giant of a man. A fatal shot. He was dead.

"...guh!" Held a hand over his mouth, feeling the need to vomit. He did so when it became too much and gasping, he said to Slade without looking at him.

"W-Why... why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, Robin. You're the one who pulled the trigger."

Eyes widening, Robin got up and rushed at Slade to punch him who caught the fist easily.

"Murderer! You planned all that! You made me!"

Slade narrowed his eye and suddenly Robin was twisted around onto his knees, held by his arm at a painful angle.

"I didn't make you do anything. All that was you. It was your actions, Robin. He is dead and you are alive because of the actions you chose. Would you rather it be the other way around?"

Robin grit his teeth from the painful position but had nothing to say in response. After a few silent moments, Slade let go.

"Get up. We have a job to finish."

Robin stood on shaky legs and followed Slade into the last room. There was Grey, who fired a shot but Slade had held up the armored side of his arm, deflecting the bullet. Grey then stared, the cigarette falling from his mouth.

"O-Okay, man, hold on! We can work out a deal! We can.. ngh!" Slade had slammed his head onto a desk and took the gun from him with he tosses to Robin.

"Time to finish the job, Robin."

He caught the gun and stared at the scene. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

"I.. th-the last one was an accident. I can't really kill him!"

"You've already killed once and this man is a criminal. Our target. Now do it"

Robin stepped forward and held the gun unsteadily at the man.

_I can't..._

"Do it!" Slade hissed.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehe, i made a cliffhanger. mwahaha. don't hate me 3 but i'm not so sure about this chapter. i feel like i rushed it or should've done things differently. i dunno. i suck at action. i dunno how things will turn out either. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER OR PM ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. it would be greatly appreciated!]


	7. I Didn't Mean To

[**EDITED: 2/03/13 at 1:30PM]****  
**

Robin, with shaking hands, looked Grey Williams in the eyes and saw the man's fear. Felt his fear, for he had just had a close to death experience himself.

_I can't..._

"Do it!" Slade hissed.

"I... NO!" Robin then suddenly shot the remaining bullets into the floor and dropped the gun, trembling.

Slade watched, somewhat shocked but not so much so as he was angry. Furious. Irate.

There was a pause then Slade brought out a knife. "You've made a very.. very poor choice, dear Robin."

The teen's eyes widened with horror as Slade suddenly slit the man's throat right in front of him, blood instantly pooling out. Slade let go of his victim and Grey stumbled away, hand to his throat as he tried to breath but was choking on his own blood. It didn't take long till he was lifeless and on the floor, just an empty shell now.

Just as Robin thought he was going to vomit once more, a gloved fist met contact with his face at a terrible force, sending him off his feet and flying out of the room into where the dead golem lay.

Hand over his bleeding nose, he sat up and looked over at Slade who was walking towards him. The apprentice scrambled back, about to stand and run, for his master looked quite dangerous right now, but a steel covered boot slammed down on his hand, causing him to cry out.

Slade kept his foot on the hand as he got down to Robin's level, looming over the boy.

"Robin. We're going to go home now. And mark my word, once we get there, you will be punished."

Back at Slade's lair, the man kept to his word. He had begun to beat Robin senseless while the boy did best to defend himself and even attack back. Though it all seemed futile. He couldn't even land a blow on his master.

Stumbling forward from a kick in the back, he regained his balance and swung a fist back at Slade who easily caught the smaller hand.

"I do believe you could use some more training. You can't even _touch_ me." Tightens his hold on Robin's fist.

"Auurgh! Sl-Slade, please..." Exhausted and hurting, he could barely stand.

"WRONG!" Slade yanked Robin forward and made sure his knee contacted the boy's stomach, causing the other to gasp. He let go and the teen fell to his knees, heaving for breath. "It's _Master_, Robin. How many times do i have to say it?" Knelt down in front of Robin and grabbed a fist full of ebony hair to pull Robin's head back and see his bruised and bloodied face.

Robin couldn't look Slade in the face. He was afraid, trembling before his master. Robin couldn't understand this man, this whole situation. How did he end up here?

"Why... why did you take me in?"

Slade blinks his one eye yet smoothly answers. "For yours skills and determination, Robin. I admired you for what you were. What you are. I would have no other apprentice. However.." rips Robin's mask off who cried out from the sudden action and his face now stinging. The mask left a temporary red imprint around his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that were now even more full with fear. Slade smiled darkly behind his mask. "You lack discipline, Robin. You disobeyed me. And you know..." leans down to whisper in the boy's ear. "..if you had simply have pulled that trigger, that man wouldn't have had to suffer. So in the end, you still killed him. You only made it more _painful_." He then let go of Robin's hair and got up to walk off, having had enough of him for today.

In shock at what he just heard, he stayed there on his knees.

"...I ..I-I didn't mean to." The tears finally overflowed and he cried silently, alone and broken.

It'd been a long day.

[Author's Note: Short but it ended the suspenseful cliffhanger. I also intentionally made this one short because starting at the end of this chapter to the next is a newly founded relationship between the master and his apprentice. So it should be extra long i'm hoping. PLEASE REVIEW. They help keep me writing ^_^ ]


End file.
